Winter's Chained Angel
by Sir Kuma Kid
Summary: Furuichi felt so cold, Oga felt rage, a person in their little friend group felt guilt, and the two kidnappers felt lust. What will happen to the lovers ,that didn't even know they were in love? How will the Kidnappers feel knowing that their lovely is not interested? Fail summary but I think this is good so R&R? Ogaxfuruichi, yaoi, OCs & ra-pe
1. Lost Sight of You

Okay so Iam making this new story it kinda is...Ummm...Sadist... So yeah i'm and sorry if any are crying... .-.

I don't own anything

Song: Take me Down

{Lost Sight of You}

-Warehouse-

[Day 1]

|Friday|

Furuichi didn't like the cold, large room he was in, it felt sad in this lonely room.

Furuichi's arms hung above his head, and his kidnappers took his pants away from him and his coat, leaving him in his boxers and white button up. He wanted to be warm, in the hot spring with Oga and baby Beel. Playing games in the water like they did when the were kids.

The Silverette felt a slight pain in him when he thought about it. He had to admit, even though he has been taken before, this time wasn't the same, the people that took him, weren't like the thugs that would capture him.

These people had deep hate for Oga, reasons Furuichi didn't know, They had a weird look in their eyes when ever they were near him. The chained boy didn't like them one bit, Furuichi feared these people...

He decided to not think about them and stop worrying, 'Remember, this isn't the first time you had been kidnapped. Every one will notice you're gone and you'll be back at home and take a nice hot bath.' the Sliverette thought to himself and wiggled a bit to try and get cozy and try to sleep.

-Ishiyama High-

[Day 1]

|Friday|

Oga sat at his desk board, he then looked back at the door for the seventeenth time in the past thirteen minuets. He didn't see any sign of snowy hair, clean school uniform, nothing of the little Sliverette. Now the brunette didn't like this at all. So after a grunt of annoyance he pulled his cell phone out and went to the first contact of the nearly empty box. And typed in his message to the other teen.

After waiting what seemed like a hour (really seven minuets) Oga thought of one thing and one thing only: Drag Furuichi's ass back to school. Because he was seriously bored without the Sliverette beside him. It also didn't feel right with out him.

So even though school was about to start Oga left the class leaving some of the students inside wondering where and why Oga was leaving before school started.

Oga really didn't like it when the Sliverette was out of his sight.

-Furuichi House hold-

[Day 1]

|Friday|

Oga knocked on the door waiting for a response, after a few minuets the door opened by Mrs. Furuichi. "Hello Tatsumi, how are you today?" Furucichi's mother was always so kind, she was like another mother for Oga.

Oga smiled and replied "Just fine thank you. And you?" Oga never really acted so kind but only to a few people. She smiled and nodded "I am just fine... Uh Tatsumi? I hope you can answer me some good news but..." She then looked down a bit with a worried look.

"Uh yeah... What is it?" Oga didn't like how this conversation was going. "My Takayuki hasn't come home last night... I just hope he is at you house." The sadness in the mother's eyes made Oga felt awful for , not knowing where her baby is. So Oga faked a grin and replied "Oh yeah he is. I wanted to come by and tell you that, Furuichi also wanted me to get some clothes for him while I was here." Oga hated lying to his own mom and Furuichi's. But he needed to in order for her not to worry.

She smiled and wiped her eyes "Thank goodness, I was so worried. Here. Come inside." She opened the door wider for Oga and he walked in, "Here, you can take this to back to your home, for both of you boys." She smiled and handed him some cookies, he grabbed the platter of treats and placed them on the table. "Thanks, I'm gonna go and get some of his clothes if you don't mind." Oga pointed in the direction of the room and she nodded. "Alright you go right ahead Tatsumi. Please tell Takayuki to be charitable at your house." Oga nodded and headed up to the said ones room.

When Oga was up there he looked for the clothes and left the room and grabbed the plate of cookies bid good bye and headed to school.

-Furuichi's Dream-

[Day 1]

|Friday|

Furuichi was smiling and blocking the warm water hitting against him, laughing and trying to splash water at Oga as well. He and Oga laughed and laughed while playing in the waters. Playing "Hide and Seek", "Splash Wars", and "Swimming Races". One of Furuichi's favorites games were "Demon Hunt", it was when one person was the Hunter and they swam around the hot spring, trying to find the Demon, and once he found the said Demon the hunter would have to splash the "Holy water" at the Demon in order to win. If you were the Demon, you would have to hide from the Hunter until they had their backs towards you. To win you would have to scare the hunter and drag them under water.

Furuichi was the Hunter and Oga the Demon, Furuichi saw Oga picking around a rock, 'He is such a terrible hidder' Furuichi thought while making a small smile while pretending not to see the brunette. He swam around the rock he last saw Oga at and stopped near the spot he was at.

Then in a split second, Furuichi splashed water where he thought Oga was but there was nothing... "What the heck...?" Furuichi asked the empty side of the rock. Just when he was about to turn around to see if he was anywhere near it was too late.

Oga popped out of the waters right behind Furuichi with his battle cry. "GAH! HAHAHAHAAA!" Oga laughed and hung onto Furuichi's hips still laughing.

At first, Furuichi screamed(a manly one of course *cough* Bitch scream *cough*) when Oga suddenly raised from the waters, but then Furuichi laughed along with Oga. Until Oga started pulling Furuichi down into the waters.

"H-hey Oga what ar-" Furuichi was struggling to get back up to take a nice breath of the steamy air in the hot springs, but Oga had his grip on him, 'Damn you Oga! Why couldn't I be stronger?!' Furuichi thought while struggling under the water.

Finally when Furuichi was about to lose the air he had in his lungs, Oga lifted both up to the surface, holding Furuichi bridal style. Furuichi was holding on to Oga's chest gasping for air, when he looked up at the person who almost drowned him and saw a big grin across his face. "What are you smiling at?" Furuichi said between gasps giving the other teen an annoyed look.

"Did I take your breath away?" Oga asked being cocky, "Oh ha ha, real funny." Furuichi responded sarcastically

The Sliverette also took notice of their currant position, he also looked at Oga's body and how well his mussels looked while droplets of water was dazzled on his toned skin.

Furuichi then became embarrassed, "Uh... Ahem Oga? Could you let me umm g-go ?" 'Curse you voice!' Furuichi thought while Oga set him back down in the waters.

"Dabuu!" Both teens looked at the disappointed look on the young demon's face, "Whats wrong Beel?" Furuichi asked the green haired child. "Da Da Buuuu" Beel pointed at Furuichi first and then back at the brunette.

The Sliverette just looked back at the Baby and the other teen expecting an answer, "I have no clue..." Oga then just sat down near Beel and started to relax, Furuichi followed the older teen to the seat in the waters rested his eyes.

There were a couple reasons why Furuichi and Oga went to the hot springs together, 1.) Because this was something they always did together, every since they were young. 2.) They liked each others company, if they were with others it wouldn't be as quiet as when they would be with Himekawa or Miki, or any of their friends with them in the hot springs because they all would be rowdy. And 3.) well they just wanted the ways how it started how it would always be.

Furuichi flicked some water at the brunette and smiled when Oga opened his eyes to look at the Sliverette.

At first, Furuichi thought he was just gonna get a wave of water to come and hit him but nope. He got a tackle from the larger male and they wrestled a bit, even though they both knew who was gonna win.

-Outside the Hot Springs-

When they started walking out of the hot springs, both teens headed to the convince store to get some ice cream, Furuichi loved the ice cream that he and Oga got at the store. When they exited the store the trio ate their ice cream.

Furuichi, Oga and Beel smiled while walking down the street, but suddenly, Furuichi couldn't move his feet, he was stuck in his place, and he watched as Oga and Beel were still leaving without him. Furuichi tried call out to both of the boys but they couldn't hear him.

Then a bright light was getting closer and it stopped beside him and he was in the cold empty room, all alone. Furuichi started to cry, the warm tears helped keep himself warm. While Furuichi tried calling out for Oga but nothing was heard.

Furuichi wanted to leave this nightmare, he hated being cold and alone. Two shadows, one blue and one red came into view of his sight. They spoke softly to Furuichi, he heard the words but couldn't understand them. He felt soft touches against his cheek, the hand that was hovering his cheek was warm.

Furuichi leaned into the hand a bit, wanting the warmth, and Furuichi then felt someone behind him and wrapping their arms around the Sliverette. He felt so warm. And Finally he just went to a dreamless sleep.

-Ware house-

[Day 1]

|Friday|

Furuichi's eyes fluttered open to see, that he was lying on the ground he has a blanket over top of himself. He didn't feel as cold as he did before but, a bit too warm. When Furuichi shifted a little he felt something move that was at his hips.

Furuichi looked down at his hips the best he could and he saw an arm, Furuichi tensed up a bit knowing some one is cuddling him.

Furuichi didn't like that fact that he was currently missing/kidnapped and yet the person behind him could be his kidnapper. He wanted to get away from the person. So he shifted away, but after a few movements, Furuichi was dragged into the back of the man, and this man began to spoon him.

Furuichi really didn't like this now, he had two choices,

1.) Wake up the man and maybe get beat,

2.) stay quiet until the said man woke up and left Furuichi.

The Sliverette very much liked the second plan so he just stayed in his current place on the floor and tried to relax.

Furuichi felt the unknown person begin to make some movement around the small one's head and he placed his cheek against Furuichi's right side of his head. The Sliverette tenses up at the movement and he heard a chuckle of the man behind him.

Furuichi knew that the man behind him knew he was now awake.

But he didn't know what he was going to do to him...

-Ishiyama High-

[Day 1]

|Friday|

Oga put the clothes and cookies away at his house on his way back from Furuichi's house and came back to school. The time was now around noon and Oga had to talk to his friends about the Sliverette.

Durning the lunch period Oga went to the roof hoping to find them there, and lucky him he found most of his friends there.

Himekawa looked in Oga's direction surprised not too see the Sliverette by his side so Himekawa brought the attention to Oga. "Hey Oga... Where is Furuichi? Is he not feeling well today or something?" Oga just walked over to where they all sat on the ground to he joined them.

"I think something happened to Furuichi..." Oga mumbled to the others that listened to the words carefully. Every one let the words settle in before they started talking about what happened.

"Like what?" Aoi asked with a worried expression. "Like he was taken." It was more of a statement then a question what Kanzaki said. "Well Oga, tell us something." Tojo didn't sound so amused by seeing Oga sit there is silence.

So many things were running through Oga's head, how he should have walked Furuichi home even though the younger male said he was fine. How he should beat the people that took the snowball that made him smile away. "Tch..." Was all the noise Oga made while every one watched him.

They all knew how Oga anf Furuichi were close, they could have a whole conversation with only a glance, how they loved each others company, and how Oga had more then just 'friend' feelings for the Sliverette. Sometime it even hurt them when they saw Oga watch Furuichi try and flirt with women.

"Well tell us where you guys were at last..." Miki said knowing that if Oga was really pissed off for other reasons, it was because of regret. Oga looked up at the group and saw Yuka, Aoi, Himekawa, Tojo, Kanzaki, and Miki, all were willing to help find the missing friend.

"We were at the hot springs..."

{Lost Sight of You}

Okay sorry but that is all i wrote down for now... But I will update soon on either this or "Cosplaying journeys."

Oh yeah and i dont know what to call this, but if any of you guys have any idea please oh please tell me! because I wanna know who is all reading these fanfic's i write! So on here or "Cosplaying journeys"

And tell me what i should do next! Thanks buh bye

Kumakid


	2. Missing Sliver

Why Hello my lovely people of this internet world! I am going to write this next chapter because of all you people! Now I want to hear what you guys say about this fanfic! because then i know i am doing this for a reason and not just to get away from my boring life .-.

And sorry for the piece of shit i call 'fanfic' here .-.

Also i want to know if you guys would mind to read ra-pe? If not then please tell me so. But this time i am going to just skip this ones.

Song:Cancer, Monster night core male version, all alone in this empty house.

{Missing Sliver}

-Ware House-

[Day 2]

|Saturday|

Furuichi shook and shivered on the cold ground he laid on, he held his arms he cried when he shifted because of the pain in his lower part of his body, he felt like he has been dirtied, violated, it sickened him when thinking about it...

_"Moan for me Takayuki, please I wanna hear you voice..." The other male nibbled at Furuichi's ear lobe and thrust in side of the poor sliverette, each time harder. Furuichi felt like he was about to been split in two. His tears ran down his face like waterfalls._

Furuichi felt so sore, even when not moving. 'I wonder if it is bleeding down there... It could be... I really hope it isn't.' He thought to himself.

' I really hope Oga will notice I am gone by now...' Furuichi felt the tear threaten to drip down his cheeks, but a door then opened and Furuichi felt his heart race pick up.

Furuichi panicked, 'What if it was him again?' he thought, 'Okay just stay calm, breathe...' The sliverette listened to himself and took in deep breaths, and he heard foot steps walking closer and closer, to where he was on the ground.

Then they stopped, he guessed the unknown person might have been behind him, Furuichi heard some rustle of clothes and he felt an hand nudge his shoulder a bit and smaller male couldn't help but show a sign that he was awake.

"Are you awake, Taka-chan?" Furuichi heard the voice and he didn't sound like the man he had met yesterday, so he nodded his head slowly. The person behind him then asked another question, "Are you hungry? I brought you some food..." his voice sounded quiet yet it stern. And again Furuichi copied his movements to the last question.

Both boys were quiet and the older male watched the silverette with confusion, 'Why isn't he getting up to have something to eat?' he thought to himself. The said boy wiggled then winced in pain, finally the boy knew what happened.

Furuichi was so embarrassed, he couldn't even move to eat, plus some one was watching him in such a state confused. The younger male thought he should just tell the other but then he felt someone lifting him up and having him sit up, but that didn't change the fact that it hurt when it happened.

Then Furuichi caught a glance of the other male in the room, He was quite handsome, he had blue hair like the sky Furuichi use to see when he was with Oga and friends on the roof. His eyes were black, he held such a calm, melancholy look, it made Furuichi feel a bit better of his situation. But as soon as he saw the face it was gone and went around the sliverette.

Furuichi felt himself be lifted and felt warmth on his back, he also felt a broad chest against his back as well. The sliverette blushed because he now was on the lap of his kidnapper and he couldn't even make a move to run. He felt so helpless, and weak.

"I am sorry about Nozo-san, Taka-chan, for how he... Hurt you." the words left the bluenette's mouth and into the ears of the younger male. The warm breath touching the soft skin behind the Sliverette's neck. "I would like inform you on what is happening, and why you are here but I think that will be best for later on."

The Bluenette picked up the warm bowl of soup and took a spoonful of the broth and held it up to the Sliverette's mouth trying not to hit the cheek of the younger male.

Now Furuichi wasn't a fan of this but he had no choice, so he took the spoon to his mouth and gulped down the broth and chewed on the veggies with it. He listened to the other talk about, what he can, in this situation.

"My name is Takahashi Aitomaru, and you can just call me Aito. My friend is Oshiro Nozomu, the one you had seen yesterday. Again I am sorry for his actions." Furuichi just nodded and had a brief flash back of the red head.

_"Takayuki, argh. You're so warm and tight..." Furuichi felt so violated by the comment, he never wanted to lose is virgin card by rape, Furuichi wanted his first time to be something special, with the person he liked. But it just didn't happen. _

_Furuichi cried for more then one reasons__, __and when Furuichi looked up at the man who he hated and through tears, looked at his features. _

_The boy known as 'Nozomu' had short red hair, his eyes were black and he was handsome too. His skin was the same toned colour as Oga's, and his mussels were just like Oga's. Just thinking about Oga made Furuichi feel better, and during the time that Nozomu was with him, Furuichi just thought of his and the brunettes time together. _

_And waited till it was all over..._

The Sliverette on the lap of one of his kidnappers began to cry, he hated that red haired boy and what he had done. The Bluenette heard the sniffles and turned Furuichi to face him, and saw a beautiful yet, heart breaking, site. Furuichi had a flushed face and tears falling down both cheeks, the Bluenette held on to the sides of Furuichi's head, he leaned in wards the Sliverette and licked up the salty tears.

Furuichi didn't know how to react at the gesture, was he supposed to be mad? Sad, or thankful... He was so confused. And when he heard Aito's voice he just complied to him, "Please don't cry Takayuki, it hurts me to see you in such a state. Now please eat to bring back your strength."

Aitomaru brung the spoon with veggies and broth to the lips of the Sliverette and the younger male opened his mouth and began chewing.

"I am guessing you don't remember me nor Nozomu." Aito began his sentence and wiped the broth from Furuichi's lips. The other male shook his head and opened his mouth for the next mouthful of soup. "Well, when you and Oga were 6th grade, we wanted to test Oga's strength and you came along an protected him. I must say that was very kind of you to do such a thing."

"Well that is what friends do for each other." The Bluenette looked at the male on his lap and saw a small smile, and he returned the gesture with a small smile of his own. "I suppose you are right."

And the two boys kept on talking about the other things, they didn't know about a certain red head watching in envy of the other blue haired boy.

-Ishiyama High-

[Day 1]

Friday

"And he told you he felt eyes on both of you?" Miki asked Oga, and he nodded. "And yet you still didn't walk him home?!" Himekawa asked in frustration "Well he said he was fine and I needed to get some groceries for my mom too..." Oga said trying to defend himself but he knew he was the reason the Sliverette was gone from the group.

"Well it is fine we will find him and he will be perfectly okay." Yuka said to Oga with a smile of comfort, but Oga just glanced away, he was still angered with himself for letting this happen.

"Okay so you guys left the hot springs, went to get some ice cream and he bandaged you up and then?" Kanzaki asked the Brunette who was morning for his little Sliverette. "Then he left for his place, thats it." Oga said bluntly with a melancholy look on both his and the little demon child on his shoulder.

Both seemed to miss the snowball , and Aoi couldn't help but feel jelly for that type of attention from Oga. "Are you even sure he was taken? I mean maybe he is hiding out some where out, watching porn." Aoi stated so rudely and she took a sip of her pop while trying to keep her cool.

Everyone looked in her direction in shock, every one (but Oga) knew that she had a thing for Oga, and was jelly about his and Furuichi's relation ship. But no one knew she would show some sign of it.

"No he wouldn't do anything like that, so don't talk so badly of him. This is serious Aoi, Takayuki is gone and we have to find him!" Oga growled at her, and every one including Aoi looked at him in some shock. Oga never used Furuichi's name, neither of them used each of there first names, only surnames.

"I'm sorry, I am just a bit tired today I guess..." Aoi looked over at the ground and listened to the others conversation.

"Now, we don't know who took him, why, or where. But I saw a white van pass by me on my way to the store. So I am thinking that could be the kidnappers." Oga stated, trying to change the subject directly on Furuichi.

"Did you catch a glance of the plate?" Miki asked Oga, and sadly Oga shook his head. "No I didn't see it, I guess I didn't really think of checking it." Oga again felt totally stupid for not checking the plate when it went past him.

Himekawa, Tojo, and Kanzaki then started their own conversation."You always have to be careful when white vans are near." Kanzaki said while giving a approving nod. "Yes always be careful of white vans" Tojo said giving approving look. "Yes they rape." Himekawa said and all three boys gave each other approving looks.

But one brunette gave a death glare telling the 3 boys to shut their traps. And so they did. Because just talking about rape and Furuichi In the same sentence got the Brunette pissed off.

"Well I guess we could all ways make do with out the plate, We have to have search parties, and have all of our underlings spread word that, If we don't get Furuichi back by 3 days, Then we will find every one involved have we will beat the shit out of them." Miki said with a serious face, Oga nodded agreeing to the idea.

As everyone had their own conversations about the situation, Oga thought about the whole thing, 'What are they doing to you? What are you doing right now? Does it hurt being alone? Are you crying? Where are you?' the questions were running around in head. More began to pass through as well.

'Why did you take him? I am going to get him back and beat the hell out of you! You better have not done anything to him!' Oga bit his lip in frustration, knowing that his lovely is gone, and not safe beside him.

And all the while, Aoi glanced in the depressed Brunette's direction and saw the fury ,guilt, and worry within Oga. Aoi on the other hand, had mixed feeling with the current happenings it was envy, anger, sadness, and most of all... Guilt.

-Ware House-

[Day 2]

|Saturday|

Furuichi clutched on to the blanket on him and froze up, Right now the so called 'Nozomu' was walking toward him and Aitomaru. Fear rang through the Sliverette and he showed it to the other boy, and he showed a bit of guilt as he sat down in front of him and the bluenette underneath.

"Why Good evening Nozo-san, how are you doing?" The melancholy teen asked the red head.

"Uh... Fine, What are you guys doing?" Nozomu tried not to make eye contact with both of the boys because if he did the younger male would freeze up and maybe start crying.

"Well I was just feeding Taka-chan here." Aito sounded cheery this time, and Furuichi sat there in silence just listening to both boys and staring at the cold ground. "Mind if I help?" Furuichi's eyes shot up at the older males but all he seen was a small tint of pink on the cheeks. "I do not mind, do you Taka-chan?"

The sliverette didn't say a word but just shook his head, "I am guessing that is a no, Okay then Nozo-san you can feed him if you wish." Furuichi watched as the other male scooted his way over to him and Aito, grabbed the bowl and spoon from the bluenette. He swished around the soup, and scooped up the contents. He raised the spoon to the sliverettes mouth and waited till he opened up.

Now the sliverette was feeling djavuw of the situation, but shrugged it off and took in the spoon, and he let go and chewed the veggie and swallowed, a small smile was lit up on his face by the warmth of the broth.

The Red head smiled when seeing the smile on the Sliverette's face, and began scooping up more of the soup.

And Aito and Nozo enjoyed their company they had with the younger male. In this, cold, dark, lonely room.

{MISSING SLIVER}

Okay so i updated (Praize da lord) so yeah i hope you forgive me, i didnt really put any thought on this... But i think the next chapater will be way better then this so yeah.

If you guys want something to happen in the next chapter, or don't want something then please inform me ^-^

And if i had made any mistakes, like with the jelly thing i have no clue how to spell unfortantly i have dysgraphya and dyslexia... .-. So yeah please tell me if you spot anything else

Okay so i will hope you all read the next chapter

Kumakid


	3. Stay Strong Till I Come

Okay i am working on chapter three and i know you guys have bben saying, "Oh its to early to know what to want in the fanfic =3=" I want to say, I Just want random ideas! Like for the fanfic, just say stuff at the top of your head an i might even add it in!

Sorry but i just wanted to say that, and people have been saying,"yeah if you add ra-pe i will still read it. " so i am gonna add it in, and for those who do mind, i am sorry =-=.

Also another thing, I guess you guys are gonna say i am a poser or someting like that but i just needed to say this, i never really watched/read beelzebub, so i want to say sorry if there is any OOCness it just, i never really got to know them in the anime or manga... ;-;

So i am so sorry for this piece of sheet i call fanfic.

Song(s): Nightcore: Monster (male), How do you love someone (male), all about us (male), Titanium. (All nightcore)

{Stay Strong Till I Come}

[Day 3]

|Sunday|

The Sliverettes eyes fluttered open and saw the ceiling, the dull and un-amusing ceiling. Furuichi looked to his right and saw that the Red head was sleeping at his side, he looked to the left and saw the Bluenette also in his own slumber and had his right hand across the younger male's chest.

Furuichi wiggled between both of the males, but felt his arm free of the chains, but still felt stuck. The Sliverette looked at both directions and saw his hands being held by both of the older boys. Furuichi shifted his head a bit and felt an arm, 'Maybe its Nozomu's... Well duh! Don't be stupid! Aitomaru's arm is on my chest.'

The younger male didn't want to stay up in such a awkward position, so he decided to go back to sleep.

~Furuichi's Dream~

The poor Sliverette was back in the chains and he saw both of his kidnappers walking near, Furuichi scrambled away from the boys. He tried screaming for help, but it all came out in whispers that just floated in the wind.

"Hey there Takayuki, wanna have some fun?" Nozomu loomed over the smaller male and tugged at his chains, Furuichi just whimpered, raised his knees up and looked at Aitomaru for some help. But instead he saw the Bluenette spreading his legs open and leaned down towards his member.

"No stop!" Furuichi called out but again, it was barely heard. A hand brushed over the right side of his face, tilted his face to the left and Furuichi met the slight Nozomu's own shaft in his hands, "Do me a solid Yuki?" the husky voice's words fell into the others ears. Furuichi shook his head and was about to protest.

But when he opened his mouth, he felt warmth in his lower region, Furuichi never felt anything like this before, he wanted to moan out, but he felt if he did so it would be betraying Oga in some form of way. So he bit his lip, so stop from crying out.

"You're enjoying this, aren't ya Takayuki?" the said Sliverette looked up at the Red head, and showed an annoyed expression. "N-no, this is... Ah...Gross..." his sentence was broken up by his panting. "Aw, don't say that Yuki, can't you _feel_, the way Aitomaru is trying to make you feel?" the Red head teased the younger boy.

Nozomaru crawled behind the Sliverette and explored his chest, touching and feeling every inch. "Sto-Stop it!" Furuichi's word sounded silent, but he didn't have the strength to thrash around and shake off the boys.

Warm tears slipped down the pale cheeks and down on to the blue hair, "You have such smooth, soft skin Yuki." the Red head purred into the younger male's ear. Furuichi shuddered at the comment and with sudden strength, the Sliverette jerked off the boys doing what they please with his body.

"Don't. Touch. Me. "Furuichi breathed out and saw the shock in both of their eyes. The Bluenette stood up, "Now why should we? I mean, you love it anyways." Furuichi glared into the black eyes. "Like hell I do, if anyone is gonna make me feel good, it will be Oga, and only him" Furuichi held so much seriousness in that sentence that both boys just looked at him.

"You do know he holds no feelings that are equal to yours." Nozomu's words stabbed Furuichi hard, Furuichi just looked up at the older male with a hurt expression. "Yes, and that is why he hasn't come to save you yet." Aitomaru stated coldly, "But we can love you Takayuki." the Red head knelt down and wrapped his arms around his chest and placed his head beside Furuichi's.

"We can treat you that way you should be, and not like he does, nothing like his treatment." The Blue haired boy brung his hand to the chin of the Sliverettes and held it firm to look in his eyes.

Furuichi jerked the hand away and yelled at both boys with all of his might, "That is not true! Oga can be kind at times! And besides, I don't need his love, I know he doesn't feel the same. But standing by him is just all I need from him!" More tears fell from his eyes and onto the ground.

All the noise in the room was now just silence, nothing else. The Sliverette thought that both of the boys would stop such actions and leave him be, but he was terribly wrong. And just when he thought that he would have to go through the pain in his bottom again,

Furuichi woke up.

-Ishiyama High -

[Day 3]

|Sunday|

Oga sat on the roof of the high school and waited for Himekawa, Kanzaki, and Yuka to come and join the rest of them to talk about what to do next.

And yes, it may seem strange why Oga, Tojo, Miki, and Aoi are at school on a Sunday, But Oga wanted to have the meeting here. So they went to the school and when they were picking at the lock Tojo felt as if they should find a different place to have the meeting. But Miki changed his mind saying "There is no time to find a different place, if we waste anymore time the kidnappers could be doing anything to Furuichi right now!" Tojo took in the words said to him and nodded and they went on inside of the school.

The Brunette groaned in annoyance, he very much hated how yesterday's search went. How nothing really happened. He hoped that what happened yesterday was worth the wait.

-Local Park -

[Day 2]

|Saturday|

"I am sorry Oga, but all we can do today is get the search on a start. We can't _really_ do anything till we get some info of where, who, or why these people took Furuichi." Miki explained to the other male. "It seems you are able to explain about almost anything..." Yuka looked at Miki with a look of suspicion and he calmly said "That is because I can."

Oga just snorted and looked around the park they were at It was snowing all around them. Oga remembered that this is Furuichi's favorite season, he loved how beautifully the snow fell.

It was also quiet, other then the noises the other teens were Brunette missed the silence he and the Sliverette would share. He really wished he could save the smaller male already.

Oga didn't really listen to the other people there with him for two reasons.

1. Even though it doesn't hurt to go over the plan twice, Oga already knew what he was gonna do. When he found out where the younger male was, he is gonna beat the shit out of the kidnapper(s) and save Furuichi. And maybe tell the other how he feels. But that is depending on how everything turned out.

2. He was thinking of multiple ways on beating the kidnappers, there would be lots of blood maybe one of them would die an-

"Oga! Listen!" Oga jerked his head in the direction of his friends and listened what they wanted to say. "Are you gonna tell your underlings about the whole situation and having them tell every one they know?" Aoi asked the younger male.

"Well yeah, I already did I mean, you guys didn't forget what I told you right?" Oga stated with a confused expression. "Wait, Are you calling us your 'underlings'?" Tojo asked annoyed if the other male said yes. "I won't have said so I wasn't" Oga shot back. "Not cool man, totally not cool." Kanzaki sharing the annoyed expression that Tojo had on.

"Well who cares now! We have to discuss on other ways we can find Furuichi." Yuka said trying to break up the argument. "Yes she is right, if we can't just rely on the others to bring back information. We need to try and find more on our own without wasting the time." Aoi said having the other boys think of such a way.

"Why doesn't Himekawa track down Furuichi's phone, he always has the thing charged so Himekawa can track down the signal." Oga and the others looked over at the said male. "Uh, yeah I could try, but its gonna take some time." Himekawa stated. "Well how long do you think it will take?" Miki asked the question on every ones mind.

"Maybe 1-2 hours?" "Perfect, It his phone is charged like you say-" "And I am right," "-then we will find Furuichi in no time!" Tojo said with excitement.

Tojo and Furuichi's relationship was always like a brother and brother typ of thing, same when it comes to Himekawa. So when they heard about the news of Furuichi being taken, it too hurt them.

"Well I will get working on it then, Lets just hope that it is near where ever Furuichi is." Himekawa said with hope in his sentence. "Yes, lets." Miki agreed. Himekawa then turned and start walking away, but after a few steps, he turned around and waved back to his friends.

Oga watched his other friends and how the silence was slowly eating away in this conversation. "I have to go tell every one, I'll also have some other people to scout around and find any abandoned areas where Furuichi may be held at." Kanzaki said, not wanting to be a victim to the awkward silence.

As Kanzaki was walking away Yuka said her good byes and followed the other ginger. A beeping noise started to go off and Miki looked at his digital watch, "Hmm, It seems like I ran out of time. I'm sorry guys but i have to go. We can talk more later." Miki ran off in the different direction then both the lovers, and the Sliver haired boy.

It was just Oga and Aoi now, both sitting on the bench. Oga didn't mind the silence, it kept hi busy thinking about the Silverette's smiles and laughter. On the other hand Aoi's mind was racing on how to talk to the other teen.

"You must really miss him huh?" Oga looked over at Aoi, and saw what looked like a empty smile with her eyes on the snowy ground. Oga looked at the play set in front both teens, "Yeah, I do a lot." he said with some pain.

Aoi felt the pain in her own heart as well. She hated how Oga wouldn't look at her, and feel the same ways she felt about him. But she also knew that she can't change the way of some elses heart. It was just hopeless love in her case.

"I bet he misses you too." Aoi felt like she needed to cheer up the other in some way. But talking on such a touchy subject, it probably wasn't the best idea

She sighed and stood up, Oga watching her every move. "Well, I know we will find him. And then you two can be together again, Happy." Oga saw the smile on her face, and her back turn to him.

Aoi walked out of the park, knowing she had to change these feelings she had for Oga, because if she kept them any longer she will be hurt even more. So when Aoi walked out of the park, she was a new person, and she felt proud of herself.

Letting go of her first love.

-Ishiyama High-

[Day 3]

|Sunday|

Oga thought about what Aoi said before she left. She seemed hurt saying the words she said. He thought of ways why she would be sad, But then the people he has been waiting for about 15 minuets, finally arrived.

"Sorry we were late, Himekawa had to download the map." Kanzaki mocking the other boy behind him and Yuka. "Well sorry but where the phone is right now, some people might not know where it would be." Himekawa said trying to defend himself.

"Well is doesn't matter now, Lets get on with the phone." Aoi said changing the subject. "Oh yeah... Well here you guys take a look." Himekawa handed each of them a paper with the map. After the other teens took in an eyeful of the map Himekawa started to talk about the phone.

"So, when I looked for the phone, I found it not so far from the school. But then again, it may not be where Takayuki is _exactly_." Himekawa stated. "It is close to it though, well that is what we are hoping." Tojo said hoping to change a Brunettes attitude.

"Yeah well, the phone like I said isn't far from the school, So if we were talking about where Takayuki is, I'd like to say he is about ... 3-4 Blocks away from here." Himekawa explained to the other teens. "Well that is great news, We will be able to find him then!" Oga said with happiness in his sentence. "Now did any of you guys find out any of the abandon places around here?" Oga asked the others.

"Yeah, they gave me the addresses too." Kanzaki handed over the paper he had to Oga. "Same here." Aoi pulled out the paper from inside of her coat to Oga. "This is great, now we can just see which one of these are near the school. Then Furuichi will be back in no time." Oga had a big grin on his face "Thanks you guys, this means a lot to me."

They all saw the child like smile on the others face and couldn't help but have their own smiles on their faces. "It isn't a problem Oga, Furuichi is a friend of ours too. So who ever did this will also have to be ready for all of us." Tojo said with every one else nodding agreeing.

Oga looked up into the clouded sky.

Knowing how Furuichi will be by his side

Safe and happy once again.

{Stay Strong Till I Come}

Okay so i am just gonna post this and not have it read over, so i am sorry if there is any mistakes.

And i will start on part 2 really soon. Also i there is anything you guys want me to put in the fanfic don't be shy and tell me how you feel about anything that happened in here. Tell me your anger, your sadness, fear, anything i just really want to be in contact of the readers, because if it wasn't for my readers and the people that helped me, i wouldn't have this fanfic here..

So remeber to tell me how you feel in the review box or in a PM.

I hoped you enjoyed and don't mind the mistakes. ^-^ i will see you all very soon i hope.

Kumakid


	4. Some Where Near

Okay i am starting part two, and i really hope you guys will like it. ^-^

I don't own anything.

Song(s):(Jellyfish princess soundtrack): Amazing amars, We are all the same, and legend of zelda orcarina of time sound track.

{Some Where Near}

-Ware House-

[Day 4]

|Monday|

Furuichi bolted up, waking from his nightmare panting and damped in sweat. He clutched onto the blanket as if for dear life. The Sliverette looked down at his hands and found the chains were clipped on to his wrists again. 'Damn these chains, their cutting through my skin...' Furuichi thought to himself as he shook the chains a bit.

He looked to his right and his left to find none of the boys with him. 'Must have woken up and left...' Furuichi thought, he laid down on to his back and had his arms behind his head replacing a pillow. Thankfully the pain in his lower region was gone.

While sitting in the silence, Furuichi thought about his nightmare. He felt like crying because it felt like everything that both males had said seemed true.' Oga hasn't found me yet, is it because Oga didn't really think about me much?' The Sliverette felt the tears roll down the side of his head.

Furuichi didn't like thinking about how Oga hasn't found him yet, 'Just stay positive Takayuki, Oga and every one else will find you. Just wait.' he told himself and wiped The tears away.

The Sliverette looked out a window, it was covered in grime, but other then that it gave a great view of the snow falling. Furuichi smiled and thought that christmas should be here soon. His gaze was brought up to the ceiling, 'Winter break started too, I hope my folks think I'm okay...'

Then Furuichi heard a door open he looked into the direction of the noise but a burst of light appeared every where. He brought his arms up and shielded his eyes, Furuichi hasn't been near such light in some time. He sat up with arms still protecting a pair of eyes.

A thought then came into the male's head 'What if it is someone to save me!' Furuichi's heart raced thinking someone is finally here to save him. When he tried looking at the unknown person the light blinded his sight and he was forced to block his eyes once more.

Furuichi heard foot steps walking towards him. He heard them stop and a little gasp, suddenly this unknown person ran at Furuichi. Now the Sliverette didn't want to be trampled on so he scrambled away from where ever this person maybe.

He heard the rustle of their clothing and he shivered from the gust of wind from the door, he lifted the blanket that gave him warmth. Still blind from the light all, he had to use his other senses to help him.

"It-its okay, I won't hurt you..." this person's voice was soft, now Furuichi knew he must be being saved. This said person made some more rustling noises and Furuichi felt a warm hand against his cheek, then another on his other cheek but this time with a cloth.

"Oh my god... Whats happened to you?" the voice sounded like it was from a woman. " I-I was kidnapped, y-you gotta help m-me. Ple-please?" His raspy voice was hardly heard by the other, Furuichi never spoke while held by the two boys, unless they raped him. Then he would scream telling them to stop or that it hurt.

"I am sorry... So sorry, but I can't help you..." Furuichi's heart stopped, the first person he met in four days, maybe the only person that he will meet for a while. Has just told him he wouldn't be freed that day.

"W-what...?" Furuichi felt the tears falling from his cheeks, "I'm so sorry..." Furuichi hung his head down and stared at his hands. They were dirty, from blood, dirt, and cum. He clenched his hands and brought his head to the ground and sobbed. He hit the floor he laid on for four days, the only thing that comforted him.

"But, you aren't far from the school... Its just about three blocks away." the woman stoked the Sliverette's hair, like a mother would for a sleeping child. "So please forgive me, I did not mean to bring up your hopes." She said soothing the teen.

Furuichi laid his head on her lap and calmed down, hiccups leaving his lips. He let himself relax, even when he was still in this ware house. His breathing became more steady and he rested his eyes. "I can't bring you here my self, or else they will find out what I have done." Furuichi listened to her words. "So I am going to free you, and then you can run to the school. When you get outside, turn left out of the ally and again left. You will see the school from there. Oga will be there, with every one else."

The Sliverette opened his eyes and looked out the window, the snow still fell. It may be cold but this could be his last chance of escaping until some time. "Thank you, I would like to go now..." Furuichi sat up looking out the window.

The woman nodded her head knowing the younger male couldn't have seen it. She walked over the pulley, and tugged at Furuichi's end bringing all of the chain out of the pulley. The chains hit the floor. The woman leaned into Furuichi's ear I'll have to go now, please get there safe" she whispered and her foot steps echoed through the empty, cold, and lonely room.

Furuichi got up to his feet, stumbling a bit, he looked around parts of the ware house not finding the unknown lady. He looked at the exit, bringing his hands up and covering his eyes. ''Thats my way out...'' He said.

The Sliverette grabbed the chains on the floor and wrapped them around his arms. "Well at least I'm free now..." He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself like a cloak. Bringing his arms up once more he walked out.

Leaving the cold, lonely, empty room.

And not looking back.

-Ishiyama High-

[Day 4]

|Monday|

Kanzaki walked up to the vending machine, he looked at the little menu thingy and tried to remember the orders he was given.

"Now remember Kanzaki, I want some coffee, Oga wants some..." Yuka left her sentence for the other Orange head to finish, but he just looked dumbly at her. Then an idea came to mind and he decided it was the right answer.

"...Furuichi's body." He said with a stern face. Yuka just yelled in frustration and turned away from her very stupid boyfriend. Himekawa and Tojo snickered at how true the statement was. Oga heard what the other said, he had an annoyed look on his face and grabbed a pile of snow.

While high five-ing Himekawa, a snow ball hit the back of Kanzaki's head. He jolted as the snow slid down his neck. "Ah ! It cold!" The orange haired boy jumped in his spot and flailing his arms around his head. And a laughing fit started around Miki, Tojo, and Himekawa.

Oga had a smirk on his face, and once he was satisfied by the troubled he caused Kanzaki, he looked out at the nearby buildings around the school.

"Well what the hell!?" Oga brought his gaze back at the Orange haired boy and back to the snowy land before him.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that."

"Oh yeah? And why not?"

Oga looked at the other male with a glare."Because its not true." He stated with cold words. "Pfft yeah sure..." Himekawa mocked the Brunette and he too had his share of a glare. "I agree with Himekawa, you do want him, and not just because he is your friend." Miki said nodding his head.

"It is because he is my friend." Oga said annoyed. "Are you sure?" Tojo asked aggravating the younger male. "I said yes!" Oga snarled throwing daggers at each boy with his eyes.

Each boy gave each other thoughtful looks and simultaneously said "Yeah he is lying to us" all nodding their heads. Oga groaned out in annoyance.

"Why do you guys think that I am lying?" Oga stared up at the gray, gloomy sky with the others gazes on him. "Well I thought even you would know this." Tojo said with a smile, Oga looked at his friend with a confused look.

"Its because you love him." Yuka said with a smile, each boy had one of theirs on too. The Brunette looked at his friends with a shocked look. "How- How did you guys kn-know?" Oga sputtered out the words.

"Oh my god are you stupid?" Himekawa looked at Oga with disappointing gaze. "Shut up! Just tell me how!" the quiet gust of wind silenced them. Thinking of how to explain the feelings they saw from Oga, in to words.

"The way how you look at him whenever he is around." Miki answered, "He is the only one, literally, to make you smile or laugh." Kanzaki continued. "We can see the pain in your eyes when you watch him flirt with other girls." Tojo concluded. "And how you two are so close, and how you hold him close when you have the chance." Himekawa related.

They all nodded liking their answers. And Oga looked at the soft snow falling on the roof, then up at his friends. "You guys watched us? Thats kinda creepy." the harsh words fell out of the Brunette's mouth and it rang through the four boys ears. "What?! You know, Argh" grumbled Himekawa. "Shut up! We are you friends! So it is only natural for us to look out for each other!" Tojo corrected Oga. And all the boys nodded mumbling things of how good friends they were.

"Do... Do you guys think he feels the same way...?" All of their gazes fell on to the Brunette. And silence fell upon thee. With no words to be heard by Oga, he grit his teeth, thinking that, 'No he doesn't and will never love you.'

"Well yeah, of curse." Oga looked up at Yuka, seeing her soft smile. "Yeah, if he didn't love you then maybe, he would have left you a long time ago." Kanzaki stated, standing beside Yuka. Oga listened to their words carefully. "Plus if maybe he didn't love you, and I'm just saying if he may not." Tojo said making sure Oga was listening to his words well.

"Then he would totally love you after saving him from whoever took him." Oga thought about what he was told, and another negative thought came to mind. "Then why would he flirt with all of those girls if he had some sort of feeling for me?" Himekawa and Kanzaki groaned in frustration.

"Well maybe you aren't giving him enough loving," Miki said. "Yeah, Have you guys even kissed yet?" Kanzaki questioned. "Idiot!" Yuka smacked the back of his head, "If he asked us if Furuichi loved him, then why would they have already kissed? Use that head of yours!" Yuka scolded the orange haired boyfriend of hers. "Hmmm" he said rubbing the back of his head. "I guess you are right." "I'm always right." She praised herself.

Again Oga thought about how he should show Furuichi more love. And he nodded to himself. "Yeah, Okay I get it now!" Every one looked at the Brunette and the smile on his face. "When Furuichi is back," he left his sentence hanging to add some more suspense.

"I'm going to tell him how I feel, and give him a kiss!" Oga turned to his friends and stuck his arm out and having his thumb up. 'Its as if he is making a promise to us' and all sweat dropped.

"Hey aren't you supposed to get me my Yakult? And Yuka's coffee?" Oga said questioning Kanzaki.

{Some Where Near}

Okay so sorry for a sort chapter but i wanted to post something since it has been 9 days and well, i think i have a perfect reason why i have not written in such time.

I had my switch and i was just relaxing, but when i switch, it always depends on which personality that i am. And this lazy personality didn't want to write. (And i still dont want to... =-=) but i knew if i didn't you guys would maybe hate mee...

And for those who don't know what i am talking about, i have Multiple personality disorder so yeah...

I hope you guys don't mind that i havent been writing for some time...

Now dont forget! If you want something else in this fanfic ,that all of you (i hope) enjoi, just leave it in a review, or you wanna tell me some thing that you liked or hated so very much. Please i want to know all of your feelings because it helps me start writing. ^-^

Yours truly,

KumaKid


	5. Because He Loves You

Okay so i wanna make this 5 chapter thing thing... So yeah... .-. Awkward...

Sorry bout the OOCness, but when i said furuichi sobbed, hitting the floor and all. I kinda meant that to be like a frustraitd thing, like when you find out that the person you LOVE like a lot, hates your guts (if you don't know what i mean then watch boys over flowers on netflix). Or when you dog/family member/ thing died.

I all so hope that ou guys got what Oga was feeling, i was kinda worried about that...

I don't own anything...

Song(s): sweet tender hooligon, movie script ending (death cab for cutie), Panic attack, the last scene of struggling, therapy (finger eleven), black sheep (clash of demon head), march in to the water (pierce of the veil), The song of healing (majora's mask)

{Because He Loves You}

-Ishiyama High-

[Day 4]

|Monday|

Furuichi gasped in the stale, icy air. Each breath he took in, felt as if he was inhaling shards of glass. Charging down his throat, and into his lungs. "Hah..." The Silverette bent down, hands on his knees, and staring at the familiar building.

He smiled, he was finally here, "I'm... Free... Heh." the kidnapped boy, was now free. He reached up to his eyes, and held them there for some time, and chuckled to himself. He couldn't wait to see all of his friends, and Oga. He missed him, having the Brunette smile, and laugh with him.

The Sliverette stepped onto the fresh snow that laid on the school yard. He looked up. At the roof, knowing that could be the place where Oga, and his friends were. Furuichi headed towards the school doors, when a sound of pop cans falling startled him. He looked towards the source of the sound to find a orange haired senior.

"Kanzaki!" The Sliverette croaked, the cool air straining his vocal cords. The older teen brought his gaze to person calling out to him. When he saw the other male, he dropped the drinks he was suppose to give ot the others, on to the ground.

"Holy shit..." he muttered, Kanzaki eyes widened. He ran out to the missing boy and held his shoulders, and shook him a bit. Just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The other boy smiled, and let out a small laugh, "Its me, you can stop it now." Kanzaki stared down on the other.

"We got to get Oga down here..." the orange haired flipped out his phone and dialled the said persons' number. Furuichi watched the other, with a small smile across his face. The Silverette shivered from the sudden gust of wind, "Man, I wished I had my coat..." he re-wrapped the blanket, in attempt of becoming warmer in some way.

Kanzaki saw this movement, and heard the other finally pick up the phone. "Oi, Kanzaki! What's taking you so long?! We don't have time to fool around, we need to find Furuichi! Now get your ass back up here!" The Orange haired boy moved the phone away from his ear, "How noisy..."

"Oi, don't talk to me like that. Why don't you come down here, and bring the winter gear I left up there too. I have a little something I want to show you." and even before the Brunette could ask, Kanzaki hung up on him. The younger teen looked up at him, and saw a smirk spread on his lips.

"Man, he is gonna so stoked when he sees you. He won't be able to keep his hands to himself, y'know?" the older male announced to the other. Furuichi looked down at the ground with a small blush creeping. But it wasn't noticed because his cheeks were already flushed by the freezing winter.

"Yeah, me either..." Furuichi muttered, holding a very cute expression, with blush painted on him from ear to ear. Kanzaki looked down on the younger boy, smirking.

'These two are so made for each other...' the elder teen thought.

-Ware house-

[Day 4]

|Monday|

Nozomu, like almost every day, goes in to room where his lovely is kept. He likes to hang out with the little Sliverette. He always made him feel, like he could enjoy life more, when he is near. And because Aitomaru was busy with some thugs, Nozomu made thhe lunch for the Silverette.

Now, just because he is, him self was very powerful, did not mean he didn't know his way around the kitchen. In fact, the soup Furuichi ate when he was there, was made by Nozomu. So today, the red head made some cookies for the Sliverette. He wanted him to feel more, well less, depressed while with them.

He pushed the door open with his back, he turned in the room and walked around some crates. When he searched for Furuichi, he wasn't in the place where they had chained them. Nozomu bit his bottom lip, and placed the tray of food on a nearby crate.

He looked towards the open door and saw some foot prints leading out to the ally. "Shit..." Nozomu muttered. He would have to get the Sliverette now, and before Aitomaru will come. Because when the Bluenette gets pissed, its not fun to be around when such a thing happens.

The Red head then jerked his head to a sound of foot steps, he found a lady, the one that must have freed Furuichi. "What the hell are you doing here?" the harsh words we chucked at the lady, that stood her ground 5 - 6 Feet away from the other male.

"I needed to fix some thing that I have wronged with..." began Aoi, "I shouldn't have told you, or Aito, anything!" she snapped. "Is that so? And why have you changed your mind, Aoi?" Nozomu questioned with venom running through each syllable.

Aoi bore into the other male's eyes, hatred was shown in her eyes. But the Red head was not effective against him. "Its because the feelings, I once had for Oga, are gone. Knowing the pain he felt with out Furuichi by him. It would be sick if I had such feelings for him, after what I have done." the girl announced.

Nozomu just smirked, and he strided towards the younger teen. Aoi still, did not move. If he were to do anything, she could pummel him into the ground they stood on. When they were now half a foot apart, the Red head brought her chin up wards, so they saw into each others eyes.

"Now, Aoi... I never knew you felt bad for Yuki... Even after the cold things you said about his and... That ogre's... Relationship..." he commented and a evil smirk was placed on his face. "And, if I recall, when we suggested to get Yuki out of the picture, you agreed." the Red head reminded her.

-out side of school-

[Day 0]

|Thursday|

Aoi sat with Aito, and Nozo on a bench in the park. And all 3 of them seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"So, you both are wondering about Furuchin? Why?" Aoi questioned both boys. "Well, you see. We are very fond of him, we knew him for a long time. And we wanted to reconnect with him." Aitomaru responded. "Yes, and we wanted to know, if by an chance, knew where he lived? Or where he is at the moment." Nozomu added.

Aoi thought about what might happen if she told them such information. 'Nothing bad should happen, since they know Furuichi, I guess I could tell them...' she thought to her self. " Well, he lives down the road from here, and he might be there... I saw him and Oga walking out of school together today, or they could be at Oga's place..." she trailed off her sentence.

When she looked up at the older boys, she sensed the atmosphere changing, what use to be a okay conversation turned into a harsh, and fearful one. "So... Oga and Furuichi are still... Together...?" Aitomaru voice came out cold, nothing like how it was before. "Uh... Yeah, they have been together since grade school. You guys knew Furuichi then right? So you know of how close they are."

"Yeah, we know..." Nozomu added. Aoi felt so awkward in this situation, "Do you guys not like Oga or something?" both boys didn't speak, leaving the younger girl confused. "Do you like Oga? And I mean, more then just a friend?" Nozomu asked.

Aoi felt her face warm up, she looked away from both of them, "I don't see why I should answer that kind of question to a couple of strangers, besides, it doesn't even matter." she heard the chuckle of both males. She glanced back at them.

"I see, you are a easy book to read, Aoi. " Aitomaru stated, "Yeah, we now know what you want. Is it that you want to become closer to Oga? No?" Nozomu asked, and getting the reaction he was expecting. "W-What?! N-No way... Be-Besides, he has F-Furuichi." She stammered.

"What if we were to take Furuichi, and we have him. So then you and Oga could be closer?" Nozomu suggested. Aoi stared at the Red haired boy, 'Is he for... Real?' she thought. She shook her head, getting the absurd thought. "No way.. I am fine with how things are now. I mean, why go through all of the trouble? Oga and Furuichi shouldn't be broken apart just for my happiness..." Aoi assured.

'Hmm,she is a real piece of work huh? Well, wee just have to convince her. She seems like she is also seems naive when it comes to love.' Nozomu told him self, "My, my. Aoi, I never knew you were the selfless type of women." Aitomaru declared. The younger teen just stared at the Bluenette, "What? No no. I can stick up for myself, its just. I don't feel the need to be closer to Oga."

"But, don't you want Oga to notice only you? And with Furuichi there by his side, you might not even get a chance to be with him." Nozomu added. "But, I don't think this is right... I can't do some thing like that..." Aoi insisted. "Aoi, Aoi, Aoi... Won't you get it? If Takayuki is with us, he would be more then happy. And you and Oga could be together, and have a relationship with him... Isn't that what you always wanted? To have a man protect you, to always stand by your side. And never look at anyone else but you?" Aitomaru questioned her.

Aoi thought, 'What if that really happened? There won't be any harm. Furuichi will be hanging out with these two. Then, Oga and I could be together. Like I always wanted...' The younger girl looked up both of the boys, with a shy expression.

"Are you guys sure Furuichi and Oga wouldn't mind this? And Furuichi will be fine, and no harm to him?" questioning these two about the health of Furuichi felt a bit strange to Aoi. But she knew very well that Oga would be hurt of anything were to happen to the Sliverette.

"Why of course. We wouldn't harm such a delicate person, like Takayuki." Nozomu explained. "So, is this what you call a 'blessing' for us to get what we want, you get what you want?" Aitomaru asked, "Well, if you put it like that, it kinda makes things weird..." Aoi glanced away. "Ah, I see sorry for making that awkward. let me re-phrase that." Aitomaru offered "Are you fine with all of this? now that we have had this little chat?"

She looked up at the two other boys, after giving this a second thought, she nodded. "hmm." Nozomu hummed. smirks were on both of the males faces. not long after, they both left, leaving Aoi in the park.

Little did she know, she just made a deal with two devils.

-Ware house-

[Day 4]

|Monday|

Aoi stared at the other, she did not hold fear, but it was guilt. After re-living what she had done that day, making such a agreement. She had felt so terrible, that is why she was standing there. She wanted to right the wrong she has done, and free Furuichi from these two evil people. She had torn apart two people that loved each other.

She was being so selfish, thinking about how she would feel better if Furuichi might be away from Oga for some time. That Oga would look at her, treat her the same way that he would as if she were Furuichi her self.

But these feelings, these actions that Oga had shown Furuichi, were just for him. That is why Oga didn't do these things with anyone else, he never shown the side that only Furuichi knows, to anyone else.

'But why can't he treat me like he does with Furuichi?' Aoi thought, each time the two would laugh and smile together. and it has finally dawned on her.

Love.

Oga loved Furuichi, he wanted Furuichi to be safe, and to only look at him. The feelings Aoi had for Oga, he had for Furuichi. She found this out when all he talked about was Furuichi during the time he was gone.

He was so focused on finding the Sliverette. He got every one to search for him. And if some one, were to say something bad about the younger male. Oga would have a come back to hit them right in the face.

Oga, felt so much love, and care for Furuichi. That Aoi had out help out the two lovers. She freed Furuichi, told him where to get back at the school. To find Oga, so they both could be together. until the end of time.

Even though Aoi felt the guilt of making such a deal with Nozomu and Aitomaru, she feels that she can now rest easy knowing that Furuichi is back on Oga's side. She just hopes that if this agreement that she had with the kidnappers were to get out, that both lovers will forgive her.

Aoi stared up at her opponent, even if her cold glare had no use against Nozomu, she felt it was right to do so. finally, she opened her mouth.

"You can go to hell."

she turned on her heel and headed towards the door, that freed Furuichi. "Well, you can join me, because, you are as guilty as me." she stopped in her tracks. she tilted her head keeping a glare on his stupid grin.

"You, you have done terrible things to Oga's love. Rape is a crime. You do know that right? Kidnapping is also a crime. If I were to go to hell, I wouldn't mind. Because, I know that before I have died. I brought back them together, I fixed the mistakes I made. So don't you thin of me as your equal, just because I was part of this."

Aoi walked out into the cold world, leaving behind the angered Red head. She headed for the school, where the lovers will soon reunite.

The once heavy feeling on her shoulders, had been lifted. The guilt that was wrapped around her heart ever so tightly, has been cut.

Small tears fell down her cheeks, but despite that. She held a smile on her face.

For she has found a new happiness, it was to bring joy into others hearts.

{Because He Loves You}

What will happen next? Is this the end for "Winter's Chained Angle"? If so, what are your questions? will there be a epilouge? Will I ever know how to spell? Or will I give up and get a beta?

If this isn't the end, When will the next chapter be posted? Will I get a beta reader? How will Oga act when he find Furuichi in chains and bite marks?

Please review if you want more. or if you don't want to feel the feels of this Fanfic (There aren't non ;-; )

Kuma Kid


	6. AN

**A/N**

**Okay so this is my first A/N and Im totally pumped about this!**

**anyways, I want to know about your guys thoughts on this fanfic, I know most of you like it. But I mean, What about this do you hate? that i dont have a beta? or how the story may end very soon?**

**Because i want to know and be the idel writer for you. So please, 'help me to help you' as a wise person once said.**

**also, what do you guys think will happen next? Oga finds furuichi hurt, but safe. What will he do? what will Furuichi do? and will Aiot and Nozo do about this? Please i want to know about your guys thoughts.**

**Im sorry that i haven't been updating, but i have been thinking about this and i don't know what to do because i have 2 ideas for the fanfic. and yeah... So if i get your guys' thoughts**

**Im just a really confused person, sorry... So please tell me your thoughts about this, also go check out my other fanfic "Cosplaying journeys" because I would reallylike it if you guys posted some questions to ask Furuichi and Oga about their relation ship (I might be OOC but i dont know... sorry if i am but you could also post an answer you think either of them would say too) so please, I ask of you guys to do this because i want you guys to be part of this Fanfic too.**

**Anyways i blabbing to much i should be writing, ;-; okay then i hoped i didn't waste your time, or raise your guys' hopes because it said "Update on this story blah blah'' (i dont know what it says ;-; ) **

**But i would be very happy if you reviewed about the storys i made or anything else.**

**until we meet again,**

**Kuma Kid**


	7. The Two Devils

Meh, i am sorry that i haven't been updating in a while i have nothing to say but im so very sorry. Dont forget to leave a reveiw talling how much you love,hate, or like about this fiction. because it helps me out alot!

I dont own nothing.

Song(s):I May Fall (RWBY), Help me im alive (Metric).

{The Two Devils}

-Ware house-

[Day 4]

|Monday|

Nozomu paced around the empty room where the small Silverette once was. "Fuck!" The red head shouted, kicking over some boxes, "Where the hell is he?!" Now, Nozomu really wanted to get the younger male very soon.

For three speical reasons, One, Who wouldn't want their love to be near them? You don't feel... well, complete with out them. Two, If Oga were to get his hands on Takayuki, He and Aito could get in to some trouble, and Oga would have the smaller male once again (Which made his blood boil). And lastly, Three...

Three, even though Aitomaru doesn't show much emotion, The Bluenette is a ticking time bomb. He can forgive little things, example, say you would break or lose something of his, he would forgive you. But it would be piled up in his bottle of emotions.

So when something that would really piss of the other male, like you mess with his friend (Nozomu), his gang, or his love life. And his love life isn't very... how should I say this... Active? The only thing in his love life is Takayuki.

Now, with out the Silverette, Aitomaru could go on a killing campainge. Distroying all that blocks his way to Takayuki, plus to make matters worse. Oga has him, niether boy likes that idea. 'Okay, get your mind off of that typeof thing. Think about how you can get him back BEFORE Aito comes back...' the red head told him self.

"ARGH!" He yelled out frustraited, "I've never been good at that type of stuff!" he spoke. You see, usesally Aitomaru would be the brains (and brawn), and Nozomu was just the brawn. 'Oh wait!' the sudden thought stopped his little tantrum. "Ha, looks like I too can use my head at times." Nozomu called out hodling his chin and smirking.

The Red head flipped out his phone and punched in the phone number of some of his under dogs "Kuroko! Akiyo! I need you guys to go to Ishiyama high, and get Furuichi Takayuki over at the ware house." he ordered through the device.

"Ah boss? Didn't you already have him there? Why is Furuichi at the school?" one of the two boys questioned, "That doesn't matter! Go get him!" he was starting to see how stressful the Bluenettes job was.

"How should we do it boss?" "Yeah, and hey. Where is Aitomaru? You aren't the one that usesally gives us orders like this..." they babbled about, "Yeah he's right, Boss why are you the one g-"

"BOTH OF YOU GUY SHUT UP AND GET HIM BACK HERE NOW! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT OF HOW YOU GET HIM JUST GET IT DONE!" He yelled, and shut his phone shut. 'Freaking idiots, I swear...' the pinched his nose bridge sighing.

Nozomu sat down on one of the creates near by, attempting to relax a bit. He laid his head on one of the shelves, closing his eyes a bit. He thought about his little silvertte, and how warm it is when he his around. ''Inside of him too...'' he mumbled.

The Red head closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep to relief him self of the stress.

-Nozomu's Dream-

_The time was about eleven years ago, when both Nozomu and Aitomaru were around the age of seven._

_Nozomu sat down on the swing set with the Bluenette, he glanced over at the other boy. Aitomaru wasn't melancholy like he usesally was, but he was deppressed. The gloom hovering in the air around him was suffocating._

_The red head wanted to cheer up the other bo some how. But how exactly? He wasn't the type to be able to make others feel better. _

_~ an hour before~_

_"Aitomaru! Where are you?!" Both boys heard the said male's mother yell. They both put their toys on the ground, stood up from the floor, and walked out of Aitomaru's room to meet his mother._

_"Yes mother?" The Bluenette called out once he reahed the living room, with the Red head following. "What is this?" She questioned with a cold tone. Both of their young eyes followed where her finger was pointing._

_Both saw a corpse of a small animal, its belly was slit open, and its guts were laid out all over the counter. "It's a dead animal..." The young boy answered. "*Sigh*, Yes I see that Aitomaru. But, Why did you put it there?" the older woman asked annoyed. "I didn't kill it mother, I never seen it before. I was in the room with Nozomu playing." He stated._

_"Then why is there a dead animal in my kitchen!?" she raised her voice, not impressed of her son. The Red head didn't like the awkward situation, it lasted on for about a half an hour. Then Aitomaru had to clean up the dead body. She gave Aitomaru a smack against the head and told to boys to play outside. And so they did. _

_The boys went to a nearby park and sat on the swing set. Both of them sat in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They just sat on the swings, and swang. They both watched the other kids at the park, manly there were boys playing. They all played a game called 'Heros and Monsters'. A pretty simple game, just like Tag, or Cops and Robbers._

_Now Aitomaru wasn't so found of this game, and on the other hand Nozomu wouldn't mind playing it. But The Red head doesn't play because he doesn't want the Bluenette to feel alone. So he swings on the swing, with Aitomaru._

_After some time, the boys that were playing their little game walked over to Aitomaru and Nozomu. "Hey! Why are you guys just playing on the swings? Thats boring why don't you guys come and play with us?" One of the boys questioned. Then the other boys mumbled words "Yeah.." "the swings are boring" "Plus we don't have enough people too..."_

_Nozomu kept his mouth shut, not wanting to say something stupid like 'Well, I want to play, but my friend here is having family issues so yeah...' and hurt Aitomaru's feelings in some sort of way. "Why are you guys playing such games? You may think that those games are fun, but I think other wise. I like the swings. Thank you for the offer but I'd rather be here." The Blue haired boy commented._

_The chidren in front of them just stared at each other, "What a weirdo..." "Yeah both of them are..." The mumbles were heard by both boys, hurting them. "Aren't they the kids whose parents are gansters?" "Yeah! Lets leave them alone, they could hurt us." the chidren started to have fear run through their systems._

_"Tch, If you guys keep flapping your big mouths, Yeah! We might hurt ya!" Nozomu shouted , jumping from the swing seat. Raising a fist to show that he wasn't joking. "Ah! See I told you guys! These kids are yakuzas! Hurry lets run!" one of them shouted._

_Just about when their were about to run. Aito grabbed on one of their shoulders, "I don't think so." giving the boy a slug in the boys faught the children at the park. Beating each one, taking their anger out of them. They too, got a couple of brusies, but nothing to worry about._

_After the fight, the kids ran home crying to their mothers. Aitomaru and Nozomu stood in the grass, proud of their brave fight. "Hey Aito, Im sorry that your mom got mad at ya... I should have said something to prove that you didn't do it..." The red haired boy apologized, looking down at the ground._

_The Bluenette glanced at his friend, and smiled "Nah its fine, really. Besides, I didn't really care for her much." Both boys looked at each other, smiling. Both knew that they didn't need family, but just each other. Even if they fight at times, or give things up just because the other didn't like it._

_They would stand side by side, until death do them part..._

Nozomu's eyes shot open, the loud noise of a door shuting awoke him. He sat up fast to see the room dark, and the Bluenette at the door. "Ah... Hey Aito, how ya doing?" The red head questioned. Aitomaru turned his head back, glaring at the other male. A dark aura was felt through out the room.

"Where is Takayuki?" The exact words that Nozomu didn't want to hear, "Ah, about that... You see... Aoi came by and freed him..." he answered, looking away from the other male. "So he's free right now?" Aitomaru asked_, _"Yeah..." The Red head trailed off.

"Fuck!" The Bluenette barked, smacking the wall next to him, creating a large echo through out the ware house. "Hey! It's not my falut! That stupid Bitch, Aoi, let him go and now he is on his fucking way to that freak!" Nozomu shouted, not wanting to be the one be blamed.

"I'm not fucking blaming you! My fucking god!" He yelled back at the other teen, "*Sigh* Did you get people to go get him back here?" he sighed, asking another question. Calming down a bit. "What you think I'm stupid? Yeah I got Kuroko and Akiyo out there about to get him." Nozomu scoffed, sitting back on the shelves.

"Yeah... Man why the hell would Aoi free Takayuki? I thought she wanted Yuki out of the way of her love life..." He trailed off, waiting for Nozomu to reply. "She said that she didn't like the ugly fuck (Oga) anymore and felt guilty for getting Takayuki in to this situation. She's a fucking two face bitch." Nozomu stated with anger.

"Piece of shit... We have to get her back once we meet up again." Aitomaru commented, "Yeah." Nozomu added, "Did you tell her what about our plan?" The Bluenette asked, "No... And it's not because I forgot it or anything!" The red head answered, facing a different direction from his friend.

Aitomaru sighed, "Are you really that hopeless? How could you forget the plan?" "I just wasn't thinking about the plan as much, you know. Hanging out with Yuki and all." Nozomu argued, crossing his arms.

The Bluenette pinched his nose bridge in annoyance, "Oh my god... Okay I'll tell you about it once more." he anounced, "Okay, this time I'll listen promise!" Nozomu added, putting up his thumb. "Okay, What we want is to destroy Oga. First we break him down mentaly, and emotional. By taking Takayuki and doing 'things' to him. That will strike Oga in the heart, and after wards we attack him through beating him. There for we have destroyed Oga. Then we can Take Takayuki as our own. " Aitomaru explained to the dumb red head.

"Then we get to have more of a taste of Takayuki and his fine bodeh~" Nozomu slurred the end of his sentence, winking at the Bluenette. The other teen just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you already got to have sex with him." he sighed. "Well why didn't you try and get with him? He is in our hands so you could do anything you want with him. But you just give him little kisses, Like around his forehead when he's sleeping. And kisses on his hands when he is sitting on your lap." Nozomu declared, holding his chin thinking of why his best friend wouldn't just get in the younger male's pants (Or boxers ).

"It's because I want my first time with Takayuki to be something special... And not like how you are with him, It sounds like you're cutting him open in. With his bloody screams echoing, its like its out of a horror movie." Aitomaru joked, smirking. "Yeah, and you had to hear that what? about three times? Ha ha, you must have jerked off hearing Yuki screaming to stop." Nozomu laughed, making a hand gesture of jerking off.

"Ha ha sure, yeah what ever." The Bluenette snorted, and smiled at the Red head. Silence came over the males, and both thought about their little Silverette. How cute he could be when he slept, when he ate the meals that were brought to him.

The Bluenette and the Red haired boy both tugged at their hair, shouting out in frustration. "Fuck! We need him back here soon!" Aitomaru howled, "Hell Yeah! I can't think of anything BUT him!" Nozomu agreed.

Nozomu drug in to his pockets to recieve his phone and pierced at the key pad. He pushed in the number of the two males he ordered to get Takayuki. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU GUYS SO FUCKING! LONG!?" He shouted through the small device, "Geez boss, that really hurt my ears... Couldn't you stop yelling around when talking to us?" one male questioned.

"What!? You want Aitomaru to talk to you guys instead? So then you don't have to HEAR MY FUCKING VOICE?!" Barked the angered teenager, "Hey! Thats a great idea boss!" one of the teens cheered, "Yeah! Let us talk to Aito-sama!" the other male agreed. "Here he fucking is then!"

Nozomu tossed his phone to the said male, and before the Bluenette spoke into the device he cleared his throat. "Ahem... Both of you fuck tards better get your asses here with Takayuki. Or I'll have your heads up the both of your fat asses." Aitomaru threatend, and before he got a reply. The other line was cut off.

Both teens snickered at how their thugs were so scared of them. "Tch, We'll have Yuki back with us in no time." Nozomu announced to the other teen, "Yes, and away from that Ogre." Aitomaru sneered, and both males thought about their little Silverette.

Their sick, evil minds thinking about what they would do once he came back in to their arms...

{The Two Devils}

Okay, im sorry that it took so long to write this but i cut my hand and it lowered my speed of typing by 25% and i meant to update this about 3-4 hours ago ;-; but now im done :D so please for give me for not updating in such a long time.

So don't forget to leave a review in the box thing about your thoughts and suggestions you want for the next chapater. Until we meet again.

Kuma Kid


	8. Where Did You Go?

Okay I'm sorry that I made the last chapter only about Nozomu and Aitomaru, but some people said they wanted to learn more about the motif of the kidnappers, and also learn more about the two boys. So I tried my best to try and explain my thoughts (I hoped you guys got my message). Enough of this chit chat, lets get with the story!

Oh my god i just noticed now (5:11 pm and i've been typing since around 12:00 at school) that the red lines are showing up again :D yay! Now it tell me if i made mistake!

I don't own anything

Song(s): Help I'm alive (Metric), Love the way you lie (You know who... (really lazy) .-.)

{Where Did You Go?}

-Ishiyama High-

[Day 4]

|Monday|

Oga looked over the roof, trying to catch a sight of the 'surprise' that Kanzaki had for him. But all he saw was the orange haired teen's hair, and a large black blob. The Brunette grumbled in annoyance, "Stupid Kanzaki, wasting time when we should be searching for Furuichi..." The Silverette (Oga would rather have the younger, cutter one) watched as the teen walked over to Kanzaki's spot and picked up his mitts and scarf.

This puzzled the teen, "Oi, Oga? What are you doing with Kanzaki's stuff?" He questioned, still wondering why. "Kanzaki said he wanted some of his stuff, he also said that he had some thing to show me when he called. So I'll be back soon." the younger teen answered, heading towards the door.

But he was stopped by a certain lady friend of theirs, "Wait up, I'll join you." he turned back to see Yuka stand up and dust off the snow, she smiled and walked up to Oga. "I've got to use the ladies' room." He nodded and both walked out the door. Leaving the three boys on their own.

"Have you guys heard of Aoi lately?" Miki questioned his friends, "I think she said she had to go fix something and then she said she would be back around an hour..." Tojo trailed off, thinking what the blue haired girl would be doing.

"Well, she should be getting her self back here soon. Or else we won't get Furuichi out of the hands of his kidnappers." Himekawa stated, "Plus Oga is starting to become restless with out him." Tojo added. "It's not like he already is." Miki announced, with the two other boys nodding in agreement.

Oga and Yuka stepped down each step on the stairs in silence. Which ate Yuka up, "So, when do you think we are able to get Furuichi soon?" she looked down at the floor of the school with a emotionless smile. "I hope he is fine, who knows what they are doing to him." the orange haired teen added, which made the Brunette think more about their unknown kidnappers.

"I know we are going to find him soon. He should already be here with me- I mean, us by now. If only Aoi would be here by now, we aren't going to go with out her. We need every one we can get to help get Furuichi back." Oga declared, with the little demon child agreeing with him. "Plus..." the other teen muttered, "It all depends on who took him. These people could be torturing him, or..." he trailed off once more. "Raping him." he spat out the words as if it was bane in side his mouth.

Yuka looked up at Oga, seeing the hurt, bitter eyes, looking down at the floors. "Don't think like that, I bet Furuichi will be fine when we find him." she tried reassuring the younger teen, "Yeah... And if I fine just the tiniest scratch on him, they will have to pay with their lives." Oga promised, and Beel putting up a thumb's up over his shoulder.

'He's so protective...' Yuka smiled to her self, she stopped walking, which caught the Brunette's attention. "Well, we are at the wash room, I'll see you on the roof." she stepped in to the said room. Leaving Oga alone for the rest of the journey.

Oga stepped down each step with slow act, not really excited for this 'surprise' that Kanzaki has for him. He finally found him self at the double doors, he looked through the window. Trying to , once more, see what ever the heck this thing made the orange haired call him down.

When he tried to view this object was, but Kanzaki's large body blocked such a sight. Oga sighed, disappointed that he has to go out in the freezing weather for what ever this thing was. Before he opened the doors, he made sure to sip up his coat and tuck Beel's hat on him.

The Brunette pushed his way through the doors, letting the cool air travel it's way in side the building. The loud noise of the doors opening brought the conversation Kanzaki and this person to end. The Orange haired teen turned around, facing Oga.

Oga almost fell back wards, he was knuckled stood, in front of him. Like he was really there,

Furuichi Takayuki.

Oga took a few steps toward both of the teens, slowly, as if the Silverette would disappear like a mirage. He saw the smaller male smile at him, 'That smile...' he thought to him self. "Oga." The Brunette's eyes widen by the sound of the other, '...His sweet voice... Furuichi...' Oga embraced the younger male, gripping on to him as if for dear life.

Kanzaki stood aside from the two, smirking at the sight. The Silverette wrapped his arms around the other's back, shoving his face in to Oga chest. "Where were you? Are you okay?" The Brunette pulled back a bit, looking down at the other.

Furuichi smiled up at the older teen, "They kept me not far from here, and I'm fine. Just a couple of bruises." he answered, Oga examined the other, looking down at his feet. That were blue from the lack of shoes, legs bucking together from the chilly air around them. He wasn't wearing any pants, and his legs had bruises around. Oga didn't see much because of the blanket the Silverette clutched on to his body, it went down to his mid thighs.

"Tch." Oga held on two both sides of the blanket Furuichi was holding on to and tore them apart. Showing the Brunette the smaller male's body to him. "Gah!" The Silverette called out of shock. "O-oi! What are you doing!? Get your hand off me!" Furuichi croaked.

Kanzaki watched the two boys fight, with a sicked look when he saw Oga over power Furuichi. What once use to me a innocent scene, turned in to a strange rape/hentai thing. And only done in side a room, NOT out in public.

"Look! You're not fine! You have hickeys all over you neck! Even Bite marks! What the fuck did they do to you?!" Oga shouted, rage showing all over his expression. "Here you are wearing chains around your hands, tell me you were fine, but I bet they raped you!" screaming at the other.

But he stopped his rampage when he saw the younger male tilting his head, just by the gesture, you could tell that Furuichi was slightly afraid.

He let his grip around the others shoulders (Which he didn't know when he put his hands there) loosen. The Brunette looked down towards the snow, "I already told you, I'm fine. So stop freaking out!" The Silverette croaked at the other teen, still not facing him.

Oga sighed, he leaned in to wards the smaller male, placing his head in the nook of his neck. He breathed in the scent the teen gave off, 'He smells a bit like he did at the hot springs...' Oga thought with a small smirk spreading on his face.

Furuichi tilted his head, trying to get a glimpse of the taller male. He didn't get a good look, but he could tell that he was trying to calm down. The Silverette took his eyes else where, seeing a green haired boy.

Beel also caught his glance, he smiled and waved at the other male. Furuichi smiled, returning the gesture with a small wave of his own. When the Silverette tried to look at Kanzaki, the boy was already heading to wards the school doors.

Now Furuichi wanted to say some thing like 'Hey! Kanzaki! Thanks.' Just a simple thank you, feeling it was the right thing to do. But with Oga where he is now, screaming (or a raspy yell that is) in to his ears won't help him calming down. Plus it hurts from time to time when he talked because of him running in such weather. And being with... Them.

The thought of the two boys brought the memories of being with them. The fear of being touched by either of them, to being raped... How much it hurt after wards. When he saw his blood mixing with the white goo... Furuichi screamed each time when Nozomu took him, dirtied him. The bite marks he left on his body, leaving a reminder of the times. The Red head marked him, he raped him, Nozomu made Furuichi be disgusted of his own body...

Furuichi grit his teeth, he brought his free hand and tangled it in to the Brunettes hair. He pulled on it a bit, but not enough to cause harm to the older teen. With the other hand he clinged on to his winter coat for comfort. Furuichi took in deep breathes, also trying to sooth him self. Taking in the warmth Oga gave off also made him feel better.

Oga noticed how he started to panic, his breathes began to become heavy, he could hear his heart beat become faster. 'Why is he suddenly so... Scared? I don't know, maybe it because of who ever took him.' He told him self.

But the thought of Furuichi still afraid of his kidnappers got Oga's blood to boil. Because that ment that the younger male didn't feel _safe._ And if the Silverette didn't feel safe when with him, that means that who ever took him did some thing to really hurt the smaller male.

The Brunette felt how Furuichi had his grip on him, tugging at his hair, pulling on to his jacket. Its how Oga always wanted the younger male to hold him, but right now it didn't feel how he always thought it would.

The Silverette was scared, he held on to Oga for comfort. Now was not the time to be happy that the person you loved for so long is starting to, well, love you back. Oga knew that he had to help Furuichi cope with what happened to him.

After helping him, he would find who ever did this to his Silverette and beat the shit out of them. And maybe, if Furuichi was his happy self again. Maybe, just maybe... Tell him of his feelings.

Oga him self, was scared too. About telling Furuichi his feelings. Because after knowing the other male for so long, how he chased around girls. What if he left him because of his feelings? The Brunette didn't like the thought of being alone, not having the Silverette be him.

The Taller male also clached on to Furuichi, sighing in to his neck. It seems that they both needed comfort, But Oga didn't want to take advantage of such a moment to do what they did in mangas. You know, after some thing happened to the uke the seme would have sex with him.

Oga didn't know how that was comfort. 'Wouldn't that make things worse?' The Brunette thought, 'Well, I would never try some thing like that with Furuichi. Unless he some how got me tied to a bed, saying some erotic stuff and then-' Oga stopped his thoughts from going any further when he heard a sneeze.

"Ah, Sorry bless me." Oga leaned back and looked at the smaller male. He looked cold, "Tch, no wonder you're sneezing, you wearing hardly anything!'' Oga argued, "Sigh, lets not gets in to this conversation again." Furuichi sighed.

"Fine, fine." Oga let go of the younger teen, he handed him the child that sat upon his shoulder. This confused Furuichi, "Hey, Oga what are you doing?" he questioned the other teen, but it fell on deaf ears.

He took the blanket off of the Silverette' shoulders, "I kinda need that." Furuichi stated with a annoyed tone. Oga lifted his coat on of him and placed it around the slim shoulders of the smaller teen. "My jacket is warmer then this blanket.o like being back in the hands of the Silverette." He wrapped him self with the blanket, leaving Beel in the hands of the younger male. Manly because Furuichi always looked cute holding him and Beel seemed t

Oga dug in to the pockets of his coat, with Furuichi protesting of the action. But he still continued with taking the mitts and scarf out.

Once he finally found them, he placed the mitts on Furuichi's pale slender fingers. They shook from the weather, once Oga had both on he took the scarf and wrapped it around the other's face. Not really caring how it was placed, he just tried to get it around his head so he wasn't cold.

Furuichi tugged the scarf down wards a bit, so it was just belo his nose. Oga, with a melancholy expression, pulled up the hood of the coat. When he looked over the younger male he looked like a Eskimo, (people of the land) he looked so cute.

As Furuichi looked down at what he wowre, he just lacked shoes and pants. But pants went such a big deal, because the coat went down to his mid thighs. "Ah, Sorry. I can't really give you any shoes to wear." Oga scratched the back of his head, facing away from the other.

Furuichi smiled, looking down at his mitted hands. "No it's fine. Thanks Oga." Now, even in this cold weather, Oga had a small blush. But while looking how the Silverette was happy, and cute over all got him blushing a deeper red.

"Tch, Come on. We have to tell the others that you're here now." Oga got hold of Furuichi's hand, dragging him to the doors.

Now even when Furuichi stepped in the snow, it felt like pins because of the snow. But if he had to walk over lava because he was following Oga, he wouldn't give it a secound thought. So he sucked up the pain of not having shoes and followed the Brunette with joy flowing through him.

Once both teens were at the doors, they found a Orange haired boy opening it. Furuichi thought that Kanzaki had already gone up stairs, but here he was opening the door. Oga thought he was opening the door for him and the Silverette following him, so he tried to walk in.

But Kanzaki then stood in front of the entrance, with arms crossed. Oga glared at the other, "Oi, What the hell are you trying to pull here?" The Brunette didn't like how the aura around the older teen felt.

Kanzaki didn't reply, he just stood there staring back and forth between the Silverette and the Brunette. But he kept his sights on the younger one, Furuichi didn't like the look in Kanzaki's eyes. He held on to beel a bit closer, the baby stayed silent.

Oga was tired with this bull crap, the silnce ticked him off. "I asked you a ques-'' Before the Brunette could finish his sentence, Kanzaki raised his arm, and brought his fist crashing in to Oga's face.

Both Furuichi's and Beel's eyes widen.

Holy Crap...

{Where Did You Go?}

Meh... Im done, sorry i just i dont even know what to say any more... please review... it helps me out a lot. Every time i read a Review telling me how much they love the series if makes me so happy...

Until later on...

Kumakid


	9. AN 2 sorry

okay so this is another authors note.

sadly

Sorry about not writing for so long. I left my tablet at my dad's girlfriends house and I forgot about it. Also my doctors got me on some new pills and that made me REALLLY not creativ so yeah... But that doesn't mean nothing. I should have been writing.

So I'll be working on it very soon!

I'm having Fluffy (Good friend of mine) beta the some chapters e.g. the first chapter.

But I don't want to bug her much, so maybe I'll find another beta, that is if she is okay to be my beta.

Also I may not write a ra-pe part because well... I could never write something that would bring Furuichi in pain because he is too, too... TOO DAYUM CUTE!

I don't want to bring Furuichi any pain so I might write a ra-pe thing. That is if I could find a Fanfic with a Ra-pe in it so it could help me out.

So yeah, and I would really like it if you guys could tell me how you feel about this Fanfic because when ever I read a review I have this burst of joy and start writing.

I would also like you guys to tell me if you have a thought about what you guys would like to see in this fanfic. Or in any fanfic that im writing and going to write (if you saw my profile and read the soon to be fanfics).

Yeah, I just wanted to say this... I Promise I'll try not to make another Authors note. Well not until I write 3-5 Chapters.

Thank you all for all of the support *Hands out cans of ice tea*

Until the next chapter

Kuma Kid


End file.
